L'esclave de son maître
by OlderDreamerChisaya
Summary: Shuu est un jeune domestique qui chaque soir doit subir les sévices de sont maître. Mais le jour où se dernier s'en va, il lui donne un dernière ordre qui ne sera pas une chose simple pour le jeune homme... / YAOI - LEMON \\


**L'esclave de son maître**

 **One Shot**

* * *

Shuu poussa un crie étouffé par la main de son bourreau alors que ce dernier le prenait sauvagement, démarrant une série de vas-et-vient rapides et réguliers. Au fur et à mesure, le métis se sentait se vider de ses forces et entrer dans un état de semi-inconscience, tandis que son maître continuait ses mouvements répétitif, toujours aussi violent. La paume fermement appuyée sur ses lèvres quelques secondes plus tôt, vint se plaquer contre sa cuisse marqué de multiples traces rouges, les ongles se plantant dans sa peau bronzé. Sa tête bascula joue contre Terre, face à la porte mal fermée de la pièce dans laquelle il se trouvait. Shuu pouvait encore distinguer une lumière émanant de cette dernière, malgré sa vision devenue flou, puis une silhouette sombre, qui semblait les observer attentivement, dont on pouvait apercevoir les yeux, d'une étrange couleur rubis, fixé sur lui. Puis il perdit connaissance, s'abandonnant à son violeur.

Quand Shuu ouvrit les yeux, il se trouvait au même endroit, allongé parterre. Ses jambes était légèrment écartés, tremblantes, et l'intérieur de ses cuisses humides et couverte d'une substance qui ne lui était pas inconnue. Son pantalon se trouvait près de lui, son manteau était largement ouvert, dévoilant un torse bandé par du tissu noire déchiré par endroit qui couvrait l'intégralité de sa poitrine. Son ventre plat avait été griffé de toute par, abîment sa douce peau brune. Ses yeux profond avait encore du mal à distinguer clairement les choses l'entourant et sa tête lui faisait horriblement mal. Mais ça, le jeune homme y était habitué, depuis le temps que cela durait.

Ayant totalement retrouvé une vue normale, il se redressa difficilement puis resta un moment en position assise, observant ses jambes meurtries par les violences de son maître. Chaque traces qu'il voyait lui rappelait la douleur qu'il avait dût subir lorsqu'il les a eu. L'image du fouet frappant toute la surface de son corps réaparut dans son esprits, lui faisait serrer les dents. Des premières larmes roulèrents sur ses joues rougies, pour ensuite venir mourir sur ses lèvres brillantes. L'une était un peu plus rouge et gonflée que l'autre, comme s'il avait reçut plusieurs coups sur cette même joue.

Toujours en sanglotant, Shuu se rhabilla rapidement avant de quitter la pièce. Il se dirigea vers la salle de bain situé au rez-de-chaussez, se déshabilla à nouveau, puis entra dans la cabine de douche en allumant le jet d'eau chaude. Il laissa le liquide se répendre sur l'ensemble de sa silhouette fine, en se savonnant bien comme il fallait à l'aide d'un gant de toilette. Il frottait tellement fort, que s'il aurait pût, il se serrait arraché la peau. Mais malgré cela, il se sentait toujours aussi sale et répugnant, comme si la saleté était collée à lui, et ne voulait pas partir. Il se sentait mal, dégoûtant, contaminé. Contaminé par ce pervers qui lui servait de maître et bourreau tout les jours et toutes les nuits.

Le basané stoppa ses gestes et remit le gant à sa place. Il se rinça vite fait, puis ferma le jet d'eau avant de se saisir d'une serviette pendu près le lui, et de l'enfiler. Il sortit de la cabine tranquillement, mais soudain se statufia sur place. Sa main libre se mit à trembler, celle qui tenait la serviette se serra un peu plus. Ses yeux violets foncés, presque noirs, étaient écarquillés par la suprise et la crainte. Ces yeux mêmes yeux rubis impassibles qu'il avait crût voir pendant sa demi-consience, c'étaient en fait les siens.

Face à Shuu se dressait un jeune homme de taille moyenne, qui devait bien le dépassé de quelques centimètres. Ses cheveux était blond quasiment blanc, et d'un gris acier, légèrement ondulés à l'arrière, attaché en une queue de chevale basse. Sa peau était aussi pâle que sa chevelure, on aurait presque dit un fantôme. Il restait immobile, regardant fixement le métis qui n'osait plus bouger. Non seulement parce qu'il l'avait surpris en sortant de sa douche, mais aussi parce qu'il était persuadée que l'albinos les avait vus, lui et son père.

Ils se dévisagèrent un moment, puis celui en face ne dit rien, puis sortit de la salle d'eau tout simplement. Le plus petit des deux souffla en entendant la porte se fermer, puis attrapa ses affaires avant de se diriger à son tour vers l'extérieur, toujours la serviette autour du corps.

Quand il posa un pied dehors, un frisson parcourut son échine quand il sentit la présence du fils du maître des lieux près de lui. Shuu resta un instant immobile, puis s'en alla sans prêter attention au jeune maître qui le dévisageait toujours aussi impassible de ses yeux sanglants.

Le lendemain, le maître ayant quitté son manoir pour quelques jours, il laissait derrière lui son fils et un Shuu plus qu'embêté et gêné. Il se mordit discrètement la lèvre inférieur alors que l'homme lui jetait un dernier regard après avoir dit au revoir à son unique enfant qui n'avait pas l'air bien dérangé par ce départ de plusieurs jours. Le dernier ordre qu'il avait reçu le rendait mal à l'aise, il n'était pas sûr de pouvoir l'exécuter, mais il n'avait pas vraiment le choix. S'il ne le faisait pas, il serait punit dès son retour et mentir ne servirait à rien, il serait démasqué en un rien de temps. Une fois l'homme partit et l'entrée de la demeure close, le plus jeune de tous les domestiques s'activa au tâches ménagèrent suvit de ses collègues plus âgés. Vaisselle, lessive, étendage du linge, balais, poussière, encore la vaisselle, nétoyage... Tout cela lui prit toute la journée, jusqu'au soir, où tous s'accordèrent une pause bien mérité. Un cookie dans une main, Shuu mangeait gaiment entouré des autres domestiques et majordhome de la maison. Cette dure journée lui avait permi d'oublier. Cependant, il se rappela bien vite de ce qu'on lui avait ordonné de faire, et là, il perdit tout de suite son sourire pour le remplacer par une mine inquiète. En tout cas, il priait pour que le jeune maître lui pardonne ce qu'il allait faire.

Rapidement, la nuit tomba. Alors que tout le monde était couché, le basané se leva discrètement de son lit, simplement vêtu d'une chemise de nuit blanche, dissimulant ses bandellettes de tissus sombre. Il resta un moment assis sur le matela ferme, puis retira les deux perles turquoises dans ses cheveux avant de se lever et quitter la pièce.

Il monta ensuite les quelques marches de l'escalier menant à l'étage, parcourut un long couloir, puis s'arrêta devant une des nombreuses portes, celle de la chambre de l'albinos qui à cette heure-ci devait être tranquillement entrain de dormir. A contrecoeur, Shuu tourna la poingnée puis s'introduit dans la chambre sur la pointe des pieds. Arrivé au pied du lit, il prit une grande inspiration, puis s'infiltra sous la couverture, remontant petit à petit vers le haut. Puis il s'arrêta un moment, les joues rouges, au niveau de l'entrejambe du fantôme. Sa respiration s'accélérait et devenait de moins en moins régulière.

Hésitant, il accrocha le pantalon de pyjama du jeune garçon et le descendit jusqu'à apercevoir dans son intégralité le sous-vêtement du jeune maître. Puis il sortit sa langue, qu'il posa doucement sur le tissu clair qui couvrait la virilité de l'enfant endormit, qui fit un mouvement de tête qui fit prendre peur au brun qui se statufia sur place avant de reprendre son activité et lécher lentement le calson blanc. Le plus grand des deux commençait de plus en plus à bouger, et ne tarda pas à s'éveiller. Sans attendre, il attrapa la couverture et la souleva d'un coup, dévoilant le jeune domestique à califorchon sur ses jambes, le regardant l'air terriblement gêné. Le fantôme, surprit, se redressa et recula de quelques centimètre, remenant ses cuisses vers lui. Entre tant, le plus petit s'était mis debout sur ses genoux et regardait impuissant son maître sous le choc, lui donnant envie de tout arrêter. Cependant, il n'avait pas le choix. Il devait le faire, sinon il risquerait de prendre bien plus cher que d'habitude.

Le métis se rapprocha de son partenaire d'un soir lentement à quatre patte sur le matela, puis s'arrêta à quelques centimètres de son visage rougit, avant de déposer un doux baiser sur ses lèvres. Puis profitant d'un instant, il y introduit la langue, allant jouer avec sa comparse. Sentant le garçon pâle se détendre petit à petit et commencer à répondre à son baiser, Shuu le fit basculer en arrière pour qu'il s'allonge. Quelques secondes plus tard, ils se séparèrent par manque d'air, se dévisageant longuement.

Voulant terminer le plus rapidement possible, celui à la peau brune se redressa de nouveau sur ses genoux, puis entreprit de retirer son pantalon et son sous-vêtement à son compagnon d'une nuit, ce qui sembla surprendre un peu plus l'autre qui frissonna en sentant qu'il ne portait plus rien sur lui. Soudain, il plaqua fermement ses mains sur sa bouche, même aucun son ne pouvait s'échapper de cette dernier, juste celui de sa respiration saccadée. Les coups de langue que donnait son partenaire le submergeaient d'un plaisir qu'il n'avait jusque là jamais ressentit. Ses joues s'enflammèrent encore plus vivement, et une larme s'échapa de son oeil. Il avait chaud, très chaud, horriblement chaud. Il n'allait pas tarder à atteindre ses limites. Mais le bronzé stoppa son action, ce qui aurait presque fait mal au coeur à l'albinos qui se calmait doucement en regardant celui qui venait de lui donner tant de plaisir. Celui-ci retirait sa chemise avec lenteur, dévoilant son son torse bandé et sa silhouette quasi-identique à celle d'une jeune fille. Puis ses mains attrapèrent chaque extrémité de son boxer qui le moulait. Mais un sursaut le prit quand il sentit les mains chaude de son partenait qui se callait contre les siennes, ce qui le fit prendre plus de couleur. Ensemble, il déscendire le vêtement en se fixant du regard, tous les deux à présente consumés par un désir incontrôlable. Shuu n'avait jamais ressentit une telle chose lors des ébats qu'il pouvait avoir avec le maître des lieux. Ce sentiment était tout nouveau pour l'adolescent qui ne quittais plus des yeux son partenaire.

Prit d'une soudaine envie, il retira complètement son boxeur et se positionna au-dessus du fantôme. Prenant une grande inspiration, il fit lentement descendre son bassin sur la virilité bien éveillé, et s'empala dans un soupir de bien-être et de plaisir pur. Peu de secondes s'écoulèrent, et le brun commença à bouger, allant de haut en bas lentement en se retenant de pousser le moindre gémissement. Puis comme s'ils étaient connecté, leur mains se joingnirent avec tendresse, encourageant le plus petit à accélérer. Tous les deux échangeait un regard plein de désir, toutes formes de gêne semblait s'être dissipé, et il profitait pleinement de ce moment d'intimité. Le plaisir montant un peu plus, Shuu augmenta la cadence et s'empala un peu plus profondement, ce qui lui valu un gémissement incontrôlé. Il accéléra encore, encore, faisant perdre la tête à chacun d'eux. Le blond, en voulant encore plus, soulevait lui-même le bassin pour s'enfoncer plus profondement encore. Ses yeux était brumeux, ses joues encore plus rouges que ses yeux, son front couvert d'une fine couche de sueur et un filet de bave s'échappait de sa bouche. Mais cet instant prit malheureusement fin quand ils jouirent de concert. Un petit cris s'échappa de la gorge du brun qui se plaqua une main sur la bouche. Des larmes coulaient de ses yeux violets. Il se laissa tomber sur son compagnon d'une nuit et roula à côté de lui, totalement vidé de toute énergie. Il se tourna vers le plus grand, qui avait les yeux fermer et peinait à se remettre de son orgasme. Puis il se tourna à son tour vers lui et ouvrit les yeux, le regardant fixement avant de se rapprocher et d'échanger un nouveau baiser, cette fois plus passioné et de s'endormir quelques minutes après.

Pour une fois, Shuu était heureux d'avoir fait ce que lui avait ordonné son maître...

* * *

 _Hello !_

 _Voici un première OS sur Inazuma eleven GO Les Liens Ultimes de 2.002 mots ! Personnellement, et sans me venter, c'est une réussite pour moi vu que je n'ai ni mis de dialogue et que pour une fois j'ai réussi à faire un vrai lemon. Désolé si vous avez vus plusieurs fautes, mais je fait comme je le peux pour en faire le moins possible vus que je n'ai pas de beta-reader pour m'aider à corriger. En tous cas, j'espère que cet histoire vous aura plus à vous chers lecteurs ! Sur ceux, je vous laisse._

 _Bye !_

 _OlderDreamerChisaya~_


End file.
